


Niebo nad Zoną

by MySweetSui



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Czarnobyl - Freeform, Gen, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. - Freeform, zona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: W oparciu o ideę APH (miasta), Zonę Czarnobylską i S.T.A.L.K.E.R.a króciutka historyjka spersonifikowanego Czarnobyla. Bo czemu nie mógłby być stalkerem :)





	Niebo nad Zoną

Niebo nad Zoną ma inny kolor niż to na Dużej Ziemi...

*

27 kwietnia 1972 roku.

Anatolij Włodymirowicz Kijewskij siedział na dachu szesnastopiętrowego budynku w Prypeci. Niedawno założone idealne, komunistyczne miasto Breżniewa, powstające nad rzeką Pripiat, rosło dosłownie jak na drożdżach. Niemowlę, które Moskwa przyniosła tu 4 lutego 1970 roku i oddała budowniczym nad rzeką, stało się już podrastajacym chłopakiem. Mały Toli siedział na dachu Fujiyamy i podziwiał _swoje_ miasto.

Patrzył jak powstają bloki, w których zamieszkają nowoprzybyli, jak dla ich dzieci powstają szkoły i przedszkola, jak w ciągu dni stawiali sklepy, kina i budynki administracji publicznej; jak zakładali parki, ogródki działkowe... Pojedyncze osiedle z dnia na dzień stawało się kwitnącą metropolią. I dlatego on tak szybko rósł. I mógł teraz obserwować rosnący w oddali cień Czernobylskiej Elektrowni Jądrowej.

Wtedy, przez krótką chwilę wydawało mu się, że niebo nad Elektrownią ma jakiś dziwnie szaroniebieski, nienormalny kolor. Potem na chwile błysnęło czerwienią...

*

26 września 1977 roku.

Z sercem gdzieś w okolicach gardła jako pierwszy uruchomił reakcję rozczepienia niewzbogaconego uranu, budząc w ten sposób do życia pierwszy blok reaktora nowo pobudowanej Czarnobylskiej Elektrowni Jądrowej. Najbardziej ekonomiczny radziecki reaktor miał zapewniać dostawy energii elektrycznej dla obwodu kijowskiego. Jego oczko w głowie, jego perełka...

*

21 grudnia 1983 roku.

Od początku, jak tylko podjęto decyzje o rozpoczęciu budowy czwartego reaktora miał złe przeczucia. Wiedział, że coś czai się w powietrzu.

Ostatni raz niebo nad elektrownią było czerwone, kiedy jako smark uciekł opiekunce i z dachu Fujiyamy oglądał budowę pierwszych bloków. Tak czerwone, jak wydawało mu się teraz...

*

26 kwietnia 1986 roku, godzina 01:24:20

Pamiętał tylko gorąco, które uderzyło go, kiedy uświadomił sobie, stojąc nad konsolą kontroli, co właśnie się dzieje.

To nie było gorąco bijące od rozpalonych do czerwoności grafitowych prętów błędnie zaprojektowanego i zbudowanego reaktora RBMK-1000, mającego w założeniu produkować pluton na potrzeby wojska _mateczki Rosji_. To była świadomość, dotarło do niego, co się dokładnie dzieje.

*

26 kwietnia 1986 roku, godzina 3:17:56

\- Towarzyszu...

_Staryj_ warknął gniewnie i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

\- Towarzyszu dyrektorze... - powtórzył ktoś nagląco. Głos mu drżał.

Usiadł wsiekały. Kto śmiał budzić go o tak nieludzkiej porze? Miał taki miły sen. Ta młodziutka blondyneczka z sekretariatu uczelni... ach, te nogi do samej ziemi...

\- Czego? - warknął, zakładając na nos zabawne, okrągłe okularki. Jego wzrok, wzmocniony szkłami, bez których nic prawie nie widział, przyzwyczaił się do panującej w pokoju jasności. - Czego chcecie, Wakow? Imbecylu jeden, a żeby cie psia mać...

Wakow przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, jak przekazać przełożonemu, to co przed kilkunastoma minutami usłyszał w słuchawce telefonu.

\- Dzwonili z Czarobylskiej... Czwarty reaktor... – jąkał się zupełnie jak nie on.

Stary doskonale znał Wakowa, Dimitrij Konstantynowicz Wakow znany był w całym instytucie jako pewna siebie szuja i bezwstydny karierowicz, dla awansu gotów sprzedać własną matkę, ojca i prawdopodobnie trzy czwarte wydziały i nawet nie drgnęłaby mu brew. Stary lubił takich ludzi. Teraz ten człowiek jąkał się, był blady i co najgorsze jechał przez pół Kijowa tylko po to, żeby przekazać mu coś z tego pieprzonej czarbylskiej elektrowni atomowej.

\- Cokolwiek się stało, mogło poczekać do jutra – warknął. Niech szczeniak wie, gdzie jego miejsce, na razie jest tylko jego asystentem.

\- Wybuchł czwarty blok reaktora w Czarnobylu, dwa razy. Teraz się pali – wyrzucił z siebie przerażony doktorant.

Stary zamilkł, wpatrując się w Wakowa wielkimi oczami zza małych, okrągłych okularów.

*

26 kwietnia 2016 roku.

Prypeć nie była już taka. Nie pamiętał jak wydostał się z ruin reaktora, nie wiedział czemu przeżył. Ten dzień zupełnie zmienił jego punkt widzenia, na nowo poustawiał priorytety.

Kiedy obudził się w ruinach elektrowni, wypełzł spod Sarkofagu _Ona_ już tam była. Zona.

I tu poczuł się jak w domu, jakby zawsze czekał, na to żeby _Ona_ się pojawiła.

Westchnął.

Spojrzał w dół. Ada i Kicia uczyły Kociaka aportować. Ingerencja Kici polegała głównie na tym, że wywracając się na grzbiet piszczała ze śmiechu, kiedy Kociak zamiast biec za patykiem patrzył się to na rzuconego kija, to na swoją panią, a Adrianna stawała niemal na głowie stosując prośby i groźby, żeby nauczyć młodziutką chimerę sztuczek.

Westchnął.

Znowu siedział na dachu Fujiyamy, znowu patrzył na niebo, a na horyzoncie czernił się cień Czarnobylskiej Elektrowni Jądrowej, a niebo nad nią miało taki dziwnie szaroniebieski, nienormalny kolor...

_\- Szto ja w żyzni uspieł, piesnio siejczas ja wam spieł... Wsio... 1_

 

1Co w życiu miałem, Piosenką wam śpiewam... Wszystko... (Lube - Died)

 


End file.
